Please Don't Stop It
by Inane Compulsion
Summary: A songfic for Contact. Very explicit content inside, and it's just a oneshot. MarkRoger and implied MoJo


**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, that would be to the dearly departed Jonathon Larson. To the song Contact, I provide a fantasy that… well you'll see. **

**A/N: I wrote this at 4:30 in the morning. Rated M for… well yeah. **

_Hot Hot Hot Sweat Sweat Sweat_

"Ohh…" Roger's body was rock hard as Mark slid off his t-shirt. His muscular frame was glowing in the moonlight, lit by passion. He kissed his chest, licked the sweat from him. He moaned slightly as his tongue went lower, finding the hair just above his belt…

_Wet Wet Wet Red Heat_

Roger felt his cock grow wet already, as Mark toyed with the waistband. His pants become unbuttoned, the belt hit the floor, and his jeans followed them faster than he could register. He groaned as Mark caught sight of his growing cock. He hadn't worn underwear today.

_Please Don't Stop Please  
Please Don't Stop Stop_

"Mmm… don't, don't…" Roger moaned as Mark took his cock in his mouth. He teased the head with his tongue, licking it, licking the precum from his fully erect member. It pulsated as he took it in his mouth, gagging him slightly, but oh, he was used to it now…

_Stop Stop Stop Don't  
Please Please Please Please_

His cock grew even more, filling Mark's mouth entirely, as he moved his head up and down, to the steady growing rhythm… He felt lost in a forest of pubic hair as he went harder, faster. Roger had to come soon, it was only a matter of time…

_Hot Hot Hot Sweat Sweet_

Mmm… how hot it was, Mark swallowed it all. It burned his throat, but the taste, oh the taste was so worth it… Roger's knees almost buckled as he came, never stopping as Mark took every ounce in..

_-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Sticky-Licky-Trickle-Tickle  
-Steamy-Creamy-Stroking-Soaking_

Mark pulled away, Roger still coming all over his face, so steamy, he knew his face MUST be burning… oh God, it tasted so good…

_Hot Hot Hot Sweat Sweet Wet Wet Wet  
Red-Heat_

Roger's eyes came alive. He looked down at Mark. Why were all his clothes still on?

_Touch! Taste!_

"Clothes. Off. Now."

_Deep! Dark!_

Yes, Mark needed to be deep in right now. He pulled off his sweater, his jeans slid down. He was wearing only his boxers. Unlike Roger, he had worn underwear today…

_Kiss! Beg!_

Roger kissed his way up Mark's legs, the hair brushing his face gently. He worked his hands in Mark's boxers, sliding them down and groping his pale arse. Roger slid his finger in and out, and Mark groaned… oh GOD, when Mark groaned…

_Slap! Fear! Thick!_

"No, Baby. Me Tonight."

_Red, Red Red, Red, Red, Red - Please_

Mark turned spread Roger's legs apart so that all he could see was Roger, jacking off, and his hole, just begging to be filled…

_Harder! Faster!_

Slowly, he teased his hole with his tongue. Then, he put the edge of his cock on his ass. Ever so gently, he started to put himself in.

_Wetter! Bastard!_

He put himself in slower and slower as tears of pain and pleasure filled Roger's eyes. "In. All the way." Obliging to Roger's demands, he put himself in further until he was all the way in.

_You Whore! You Cannibal!_

Slowly, he drew back out. He stuck his hands on Roger's ass and gripped, then thrust again… again… he stroked Roger's hairy legs and leaned down to tease the head of Roger's cock.. his hand was moving so fast…

_More! You Animal!_

He thrust faster, to an unheard rhythym, as Roger moaned in pain, begging for mercy? "Mercy, bitch? Take this cock and take it all!"

_Fluid No Fluid No Contact Yes! No Contact!_

He went harder faster, as Roger screamed in ecstacy. Roger came again, all over his chest and Mark, never breaking his rhythm, leaned down to lick it up.

_Fire Fire Burn-Burn Yes!  
No Latex Rubber Rubber  
Fire Latex Rubber Latex Bummer  
Lover Bummer_

Mark let out a scream himself as he came in Roger's ass. Oh, how good it was… How tight it felt…

_Take Me  
Take Me!_

He pulled out his dick quick enough that the last two shots landed on Roger's chest. He leaned down and licked them up so that Roger's chest shined in the moonlight.

_Today For You  
Tomorrow For Me  
Today Me_

He moved towards Roger, kissing him hard. Roger could taste himself in the kiss, Taste his own cum..

_Tomorrow You  
Tomorrow You  
Love  
You  
Love You_

**"God, give it to me, boy."**

_I Love You!_

"I LOVE YOU!"

_I Love You!_

"God, Mark, I love you."  
_Take Me  
Take Me  
I Love You_

They both screamed as their legs interlocked and their tongues only went harder  
_Um Wait Slipped Shit_

Suddenly, it all faded away. The moonlight became dimmer and the room became less clear.  
_Ow! Where'd It Go? Safe Damn_

Maureen's eyes shot open. _What the fuck?!_  
_I Think I Missed  
Don't Get Pissed_

She looked over at Joanne, sleeping peacefully, wondering what she was dreaming of  
_It Was Bad For Me - Was It Bad For You?  
It's Over_

But there was no way-  
_It's Over_

She COULDN'T have been dreaming of-  
_It's Over_

She liked girls, damn it! This was crazy!  
_It's Over_

Fuck This. She rolled over and woke Joanne.

"Hey, baby, Want to try something new?"

_It's Over_

_**Fin.** _


End file.
